


Video Relay

by deinde_prandium



Series: Video Relay [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Phone Sex, Prompts in Panem, deaf!Peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/pseuds/deinde_prandium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss's first day as a video relay interpreter has been nothing but smooth sailing...until she gets a call that sends her spiraling out of her comfort zone. Based on a scene from the film The Little Death.</p><p>Originally posted for Prompts in Panem, Round 7, Day 5 (Tongues). Slightly revised and expanded from original version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Relay

**Author's Note:**

> I'd actually meant to post this for Day 4 of PiP, but I missed the deadline (oops). The version here is only marginally different, but gives you a bit more back story.
> 
> Many, many thanks to dealan for betaing, and the incomparable misshoneywell for hosting the challenge.
> 
> As always: I own nothing, but borrow (in some cases, very heavily) with love.

Katniss adjusts her headset as she waits for the operating system to connect her to her last client of the shift. _Stay cool, Everdeen,_ she tells herself silently. _You don’t have to engage. Just translate._

All things considered, it’s actually the perfect job for her. The hours are flexible, the pay is great, and best of all, she doesn’t have to make nice with clients beyond the usual pleasantries that are customary at the beginning and end of each call. She recalls what Atala had said at training the day before. _“Your job is to be invisible. Detached. Non-judgmental. You are not a participant in the call. You are merely a facilitator.”_ Katniss had followed those instructions to the letter, and the overall results had been good for her first official day on the job.

Just one call to go before she can call it a night.

A crackle of static shakes Katniss from her reverie, and she unconsciously straightens her collar as she stares at the screen in front of her. “Here goes nothing,” she says to herself before plastering a smile on her face.

Her smile falters when her client comes online. Seated before her is a young man, no more than a couple years older than she is. He’s everything she’s not: perfect blond hair, brilliant blue eyes…and hot. Really fucking hot.

And he’s looking at her like she’s got three heads.

 

\--

 

Peeta was going to kill Rye.

He knew from the get-go that listening to any advice coming from his older brother was probably not the wisest course of action. He's only really going along with it because he's desperate.

But now that he sees the interpreter in front of him, he knows this is Rye's worst idea yet.

Even with the glare of the computer screen reflecting off her face, she just might be the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. How the hell is he going to go through with this knowing that it will be her hands forming the words?

Peeta is spellbound as she clears her throat before launching into an introduction, signing along as she speaks.

_“Thank you for using Panem Video Relay Services. My name is K-A-T-N-I-S-S and I will be your interpreter this evening. Please bear with me as I connect your call. May I know the name of the person you are trying to reach?”_

Peeta cringes. He had entered the phone number when he first logged in, so it’s too late to back out now; besides, if he "accidentally" disconnects, she’ll just call back. But once that call goes through, he’s screwed. And not in the way he had intended.

 _“Pardon? The name?”_ Katniss asks again.

He shrugs helplessly. No point in trying to explain, he thinks. She’ll understand why soon enough.

 

\---

 

The line rings three times before the call on the other side connects.

“This is Eroticall, which one of our sluts do you want tonight, sugar?”

Katniss’ eyes nearly fall out of her head in shock. What the fuck?

"Pardon me?"

"I said, you've reached Eroticall, who would you like to do tonight?"

“Right, yes, this is Katniss, and I'm calling from Panem Video Rela-“

“I don’t care who you are, honey. I just want to know who to connect you to,” the voice on the other line interrupts.

She casts a panicked glance at her client. “Um. Please hold for a moment.”

 

\---

 

 _"I think you have the wrong number,"_ Katniss tells him.

Peeta shakes his head with a sigh. If only that were true. _"No, that's the one."_

_"Are you sure? Because I've just connected to an adult line."_

_"I'm an adult,"_ he shrugs. There's no need to be embarrassed, he tries to reason. He's a grown man, and he's not doing anything illegal. He's already gone past the point of no return, so he may as well just own it.

_"No, you don't understand. It's a phone sex line."_

There's something about the way she signs "you don't understand" that annoys him a little. He might be deaf, but he certainly isn't dumb. The irony of needing a sign language interpreter to mediate a phone sex call is not lost on him. But he doesn't need this unknown woman, gorgeous though she may be, making him feel more self-conscious about it than he already is.

Peeta gives her an exasperated look. _"Yeah, I know,"_ he signs. _"So can we get on with it already?"_

 

\---

 

This can't possibly be for real, she thinks. And when the young man on the other end of the call leans back in his chair and absently runs his hand over his well-defined abs, it only serves to confirm her suspicions.

Deaf or not, guys like that definitely don't need any help when it comes to sex.

Katniss' eyes narrow into slits as the realization of what's happening dawns on her. Disconnecting the phone call, she levels him with a glare. Her hands practically fly across the screen as she signs angrily.

_"Is this some kind of hazing ritual or something? Prank the new girl and see how long it takes her to crack? Just because it's my first day doesn't mean I deserve this kind of harassment. I mean, really. How am I supposed to believe that you, of all people, feel the need to call into a phone sex line-"_

Her client - if she can call him that - waves his hands wildly in front him, begging her to quit ranting. _"No no no! It's not a joke, I swear! Look around you. If this were a prank, wouldn't there be people waiting to get your reaction?"_

She pokes her head up over the top of her cubicle and scans the room. He's got a point. At this hour, the call center is largely deserted, as most of the other video relay operators have already finished up their final calls for the night. Her supervisor, Haymitch, is nodding off in a corner. Nothing seems at all out of the ordinary.

Katniss returns her gaze to the screen, where the blond man still sits, now blushing furiously. So much for detached and non-judgmental. Waves of guilt and embarrassment wash over her. If she wants to keep this job, she'd better fix this.

 _"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. It's just, it's my first day. I wasn't prepared for this,"_ she confesses.

His expression softens. _"It's okay,”_ he replies. _"I get it. This is a new thing for me, too. If you feel uncomfortable, I can hang up and request someone else-"_

 _"No! It's fine,"_ Katniss signs, anxious to get this call back on track. She takes a deep breath before continuing. _"I can do this. Let me try again. Please hold the line while I connect your call."_

 

\---

 

Peeta chews on a nail while he waits for Katniss to place his call for the second time. What had she meant when she said she couldn't believe he, "of all people," would feel the need to call a phone sex line?

He doesn't have time to ruminate further, because he can tell by watching her that the call has connected. She listens to the other line for a moment before addressing him again.

 _"She wants to know what kind you want,"_ Katniss tells him.

Peeta shrugs, not knowing quite how to respond. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. _"What have they got?"_

He watches Katniss with interest as she relays his question, and struggles to stifle a smile when her eyes widen comically at the response she receives. Must be an extensive list.

 

\---

 

"We've got straight sex, blondes, brunettes, redheads, Asians, lesbians, cougars, trannies, big tits, small tits, domination, interracial, midgets, barely legal, oral, anal, double penetration, triple penetration, sex toys, bukkake, squirting, golden showers, truffle butter...you name it, we’ve got something for every kink."

"Right. Okay. Please hold the line," Katniss tells the operator, turning her attention back to the computer screen. How is she going to do this? She's not even sure if she knows the proper sign for _bukkake._

 _"Straight sex, blonde or brunette. That's all they've got,"_ she signs.

Blondie quirks an eyebrow, skeptical. _"Really?"_ he asks. _"There have to be more options than that."_

Katniss shrugs. _"I'm afraid not. All of their other operators are currently assisting other customers."_

If he sees through her lie, he doesn't push it. _"Fine,"_ he concedes. _"I guess I'll go for the blonde, then."_

She's not terribly surprised by his choice, but for some reason it still irks her. Blonde. Of course.

_"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"_

_"What? No!"_ Katniss argues. _"Hold on."_ She switches her headset back on. "Hello, are you there? I'd like to speak with the straight blonde, please."

"You got it, sugar," the operator tells her, and transfers the call.

God, she hopes she's ready for whatever comes next.

 

\---

 

Peeta feels like he's enjoying this way more than he should. And they haven't even gotten to the sex part yet.

Katniss wears a facial expression that can only be described as equal parts mortification and determination as she explains the circumstances of the call to the woman on the line. It’s fucking adorable, actually. He looks intently at the screen, hoping the lip reading skills he's developed over the years will be as effective over video chat as they are in person.

"No, listen - yes, I appreciate that you're horny as fuck but I'm not the one you want to talk to. I'm a video relay operator placing this call on behalf of a client. No, this isn't some weird kink...Oh, gross, no- I mean, sorry...My client? He's a man with hearing impairments, and I'm his translator...Yes, deaf...No, of course he can't see you, you're on a regular phone. He only sees me. You just go about the call as you normally do and I will interpret using sign language...."

He chuckles inwardly when he sees her roll her eyes at whatever the other woman has to say.

"...What does he look like? Are you asking me or him? Oh. Um, well, he's blond with blue eyes. Young guy, but not too young...maybe 26? Really cute, actually..."

 Peeta perks up at the last statement. Cute, huh? Good to know.

 _"She wants to know your name,"_ she signs.

 _"P-E-E-T-A,"_ he replies. _"Hers?"_

He watches as she asks his question, trying desperately to maintain a straight face when he sees Katniss wrinkle her nose in distaste as she listens to the operator's reply.

 _"She says to call her Glimmer,"_ she says.

Peeta can't help the laugh that escapes him. _"Glimmer? Really?"_

The edges of her mouth lift into the smallest of smiles, and he swears he's never seen anything more beautiful.

 

\---

 

Katniss isn't sure what's worse: the fact that she's on the line with what could be the worst phone sex operator in the history of time, or the fact that she's supposed to be mediating a call between aforementioned terrible phone sex operator and an annoyingly attractive guy. Who's never done this before. And who might be flirting with her. Maybe.

“Hello? Are you there?” Glimmer barks out. “What does he want to do now?”

“Oh, sorry about that,” Katniss answers, flustered. “Let me ask.”

"Fuck, this lag is killing me. Really throws me off my groove,” Glimmer complains.

Katniss resists the urge to roll her eyes for the millionth time and turns her attention back to Peeta.

_"She wants to know what you want to do now."_

Peeta casts her a look of confusion. It doesn't appear that he's got a clue as to how these kinds of calls work. _"I don't know. She's the expert on this, not me. Tell her to take the lead or something."_

This is going to be a disaster - she's sure of it. "He says he wants you to take the lead," she tells Glimmer.

"Not big on control, huh? Okay, I can work with that. Ask him what he's doing up so late."

"Actually, it would be easier if you talk to me as if I were him," Katniss replies curtly.

"Ugh, fine." In the next instant, Glimmer's tone morphs from whiny to sultry. "What are you doing up so late, honey?"

Katniss signs along, all the while silently repeating the mantra: _detached, non-judgmental, facilitator._

For his part, Peeta appears relieved that the call is finally going somewhere. _"Just finishing up some work. You?"_

 _"Been waiting all night for you to call, lover,"_ she signs, trying not to gag at the cheesiness of Glimmer's line.

 _"I'll bet you were,"_ Peeta replies with a smirk. He pauses as if trying to work out what to say next. _"What have you been thinking about while waiting for me to call?"_

Katniss cringes as she relays his question back to Glimmer, fearing the worst. She squeezes her eyes shut as signs her response.

_"I've been thinking about how much fun I wanna have with your big, hard cock."_

_"Oh?"_ Peeta asks. Wait - is he laughing? Katniss isn't sure if he's laughing at her, or at what Glimmer is saying. Does he find this as corny as she does?

Scowling, she continues to translate. _"Yeah, baby. I wanna lick you up and down, till you say stop. Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot. Let me do all the things you want me to do, 'cause tonight-"_

Katniss abruptly stops signing. "Wait a second. Aren't those lines from a song?"

"What's the problem?" Glimmer huffs. "He's deaf. It's not like he'd know."

Katniss fights the urge to hang up the phone right then and there. Using 90's sex jam lyrics instead of coming up with your own material has to be the height of laziness. And the way she used Peeta's disability as an excuse? The whole thing just made her blood boil.

She's brought back to earth at the sight of Peeta staring at her unmoving hands like some kind of beautiful, confused puppy. "Whatever," she snaps. "Just tell me what you want to say next."

"Actually, can you take over for a second? I ordered some Chinese before you called and the delivery guy just got here," Glimmer says flippantly.

"Absolutely not."

"You'll be fine. Just find a way to get him naked and tell him you want his dick in your mouth. Tell him you're wet, how big his dick is, then moan a bit, and you're all set. It's really easy. He won't know the difference, anyway. I'll be back in a flash!"

"Hello? Hello?" Katniss calls. No response. She casts an apologetic look at Peeta. _"Sorry - technical difficulties. Just a second."_

She waits as long as she can before it becomes clear that Glimmer isn't coming back anytime soon. She really should just come clean and explain what's happened, but considering how much she's messed up the call already, she can't bring herself to do it. Besides...all things considered, Peeta seems to be a nice guy. She wants to help him. That's why she took this job in the first place, right? To help people?

Katniss takes a deep breath. There's a very good chance she will get fired for this, but that's a chance she'll just have to take.

Here goes nothing.

 

\---

 

Peeta can't pinpoint exactly what is going on, but he knows something is off. The operator on the line had started off as exactly the kind of ridiculous stereotype he had pictured; right out of the gate, she's already talking about sucking him off. Not that he minds, he supposes...though he could have done without her plagiarizing Keith Sweat. As if he wasn't still recovering from Rye's R. Kelly phase from middle school.

But then something happened with the connection, and what's followed since then has been totally different.

He hopes this isn't the case, but maybe Katniss revealed that he's a first-time caller. Whatever she said, the operator's tone has changed considerably. Maybe it's the fact that Katniss doesn't look horrified by what she's hearing on the line, but it's almost like they're having a real conversation.

 _"So...what are you wearing?"_ Peeta asks, feeling a bit bolder.

 _"A bra and panties,"_ Katniss signs along.

 _"What color?"_ he replies.

Katniss is still for a moment before responding. _"Green. It's my favorite color....unless you have a preference?"_

 _"I like orange,"_ he answers honestly. _"But green is beautiful too."_ Katniss blushes slightly for some reason.

 _"What about you?"_ she signs. _"What have you got on?"_

Peeta pauses. He's sure that Glimmer isn't actually in her underwear; that's just part of the fantasy, right? May as well go with it. _"Just some boxer shorts,"_ he says.

Katniss's eyebrows scrunch together. _"No you're not. I can see you. You're wearing a t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie,"_ she tells him.

 _"Don't tell her that! It's your job to interpret exactly,"_ he points out.

 _"Right. Sorry about that,"_ Katniss replies.

_"It's okay. Wait, are you going to tell her what I'm wearing?"_

_"Oh yeah, sorry,"_ she says, before repeating his statement to the girl on the other line. She bites her lip anxiously before signing, _"She wants you to take your shorts off. And...she wants to know if you’re hard."_

Peeta gulps as Katniss watches him intently, waiting for a reply. Is he hard? If she keeps looking like that, he certainly will be.

Wait, no. He doesn't want to be that guy. _"Just say yes. Let's move this along,"_ he tells her.

_"Okay. Now she wants to know if you want fuck her hard or slow."_

_"Really, already? Doesn't she want me to get her wet first?"_

_"Such a gentleman,"_ she retorts with a smirk. _"She says not to worry, she's already ready to go."_

_"No, she didn't."_

_"Yes, she did! She's moaning and begging and stuff. Trust me. Just put it in already,"_ she insists.

_"Excuse me, but am I the one making this call, or are you?”_

 

\---

 

Katniss squeezes the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. This couldn't be any worse if she tried.

 _"Right. I'm so sorry,"_ she apologizes.

Peeta shoots her a grin that sends her stomach swooping. _"I'll forgive you. But only because you told Glimmer you thought I was cute."_

She was wrong. It can get worse.

 _"I didn't say that."_ The red bloom in her cheeks belies her denial.

_"Yeah, you did. I can read your lips."_

Shit.

 _"Can we just get back to this call?"_ Katniss begs, desperate to change the subject. _"Don't want to leave Glimmer hanging, or whatever. So...hard or slow?"_

 

\---

 

Somewhere in the middle of their bickering, Peeta realizes Katniss has only ever opened her mouth to relay his words to Glimmer when he’s specifically told her to. And then it hits him: the girl on the other line isn't even there. Katniss is making this all up.

He could get mad. He could complain, and demand to speak with her supervisor, the whole nine yards. But still...there's something oddly intriguing about this woman. Who willingly poses as a phone sex operator for a guy she's just met?

So Peeta decides to play along - but he won't make it easy. After all, he thinks, it's only fair.

He pauses, pretending to mull over Katniss’ question. Finally, he signs, _“Hard. Totally want to fuck her hard.”_

_“Are you sure? Because she says she wants it slow.”_

_“Then why bother to ask me?”_ Peeta challenges. _“What if I want to fuck her hard? It’s my money.”_

 _“Fine!”_ Katniss huffs. _“She says okay, but for future reference, you should start slow and build up to hard. Just so you know,”_ she signs, eyebrows raised as if to make a point.

 _“So...does she like it like that?”_ he asks, giving her a suggestive look.

Katniss’ eyes widen at his question, as if she knows that the question is directed at her, not Glimmer. She nods.

 _“You didn’t even ask her,”_ he points out.

Katniss doesn’t take the bait. Miming the moans of a woman in ecstasy, she signs, _“She’s moaning. She says she likes your dick. Believe me, she’s enjoying it.”_

A smile spreads across Peeta’s face. He likes this girl. She’s got spunk.

 

\---

 

It doesn’t take long for Katniss to suspect Peeta is up to something; there’s something about the way his blue eyes sparkle as he signs. But when he gives her a legit bedroom eyes look as he asks if she “likes it like that,” she knows. He knows.

She tamps down the fire he’s ignited in her belly as she evaluates the situation. For someone who claims to be a phone sex virgin, he’s getting bolder by the second. He must be doing it to mess with her. Unfortunately, calling his bluff would mean revealing her hand as well. So until Glimmer comes back, she’ll have to keep up the charade.

But if he thinks for one moment that she’s going to back down, he’s got another thing coming. Two can play at this game - and if she’s going to risk her job for this, she may as well go for broke.

 _“Oh fuck yes, that feels so good! Deeper, I want it so deep it hurts,”_ she signs, feigning disinterest but never breaking eye contact. _“I love the way your big hard cock fills me up. Harder, fuck me harder, please. I need more. I want more. Please don’t stop.”_ She throws in a few extra moans, just for good measure.

She stifles a smirk when he shifts in his seat. Gotcha.

Peeta, however, refuses to be outdone. _“Does she want me to put it in her ass?”_ he asks. He bats his eyelashes innocently, daring her to reply.

"All right, I'm back! So where are we at now?"

Katniss lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God," she exclaims, thankful that Glimmer has finally returned. "He's got his clothes off and right now he's fucking you in the ass."

"Wow, really? You guys work fast," Glimmer observes. "Wait, is he actually naked?"

"Of course not!" Katniss practically yells into her headset. "Now would you please, please, just tell me what to say next?"

"Okay, okay, chill out," Glimmer replies. "Um, ask him if he wants to put his dick in my mouth."

Katniss' mouth drops open in disgust. "But it's just been in your ass."

"So? You're the one who wanted to know what to tell him, so tell him already."

Katniss turns back to Peeta, schooling her features into a calm smile as she signs, _"Now she wants to know if you want to put your penis inside her mouth."_

Peeta grimaces. _"Her mouth? But it's just been in her ass."_

With that, the floodgates open. The complete ridiculousness of this entire call is just too much, and Katniss starts laughing. Hard. And as much as she tries, she can't stop. Tears leak out of her eyes and her shoulders shake uncontrollably. Soon Peeta is laughing, too, motioning for her to end the call.

"Hello? What going on now? Did he come?" Glimmer asks.

Gasping, Katniss barely manages to reply, "He says he wants to hang up."

"What? Are you - are you laughing at me? Is this some kind of prank?" she screeches.

"No, it's not a prank. I'm sorry, he - I have to go. Good night!" she says between fits of laughter.

She disconnects the call before Glimmer has a chance to reply.

 

\---

 

It takes a good minute for them to recover, even after Katniss has hung up. Peeta is still working the last of his giggles out of his system when he sees her straighten her headset, trying to regain enough composure to resume her role as an interpreter.

_"Thank you for using Panem Video Relay Services to place your call. Is there anything else I can help you with this evening?"_

Shit, Peeta thinks. He's not ready for this to end just yet. _"Do you have any more calls after this one?"_

_"No, you're my last one."_

_"Do you think you could stay on the line a little longer?"_ Peeta pleads. _"Just to talk? Regular talk, not sex talk,"_ he adds. _"Please?"_

She looks at him thoughtfully before relenting. _"Okay. I'll stay."_

 

\---

 

Nearly an hour later, they're both still on the line.

Talking with Peeta, Katniss decides, is really easy. Especially when she doesn't have to worry about pretending to be Glimmer anymore.

_"You know, if someone had told me that I'd be handling calls to a phone sex line my first day on the job, I'm not sure I would have shown up."_

_"Well, at least it will make for a really good first-day-at-work story to tell your friends. Just don't use my name,"_ he warns.

Katniss rolls her eyes. _"Of course I won't. I signed a confidentiality agreement, so you're in the clear."_ She laughs when Peeta lets out a dramatic sigh of relief. _"But seriously, I really am sorry that I botched your call,"_ she says.

_"It's okay. It's not really my thing. This was far more entertaining."_

Not his thing? Could have fooled her. _"Ha ha, very funny,"_ she says. _"So if you're not in it for the sex, why did you call in the first place?"_

_"Would you believe me if I blamed my brother?"_

_"Not really,_ " Katniss replies with a smirk.

 _"Fair enough. I mean, he's the one who suggested it, but ultimately I was the one who called, right?"_ He smiles sheepishly. _"I have insomnia. It's been pretty bad the past few weeks. I get bored of doing work and I've run out of things to bake. I'm at a point where I'll try just about anything, even listening to my idiot brother....I guess I was just tired of feeling so lonely, you know?"_

She smiles sympathetically. _"I get what you mean...though I suggest you tell your brother to find a more reputable phone sex line to call,"_ she adds, earning a laugh from Peeta. _"So what do you do for work?"_

Peeta beams. _"I'm a graphic novelist. Wanna see?"_ He disappears from view for a few seconds, returning with a large, glossy paperback. He flips it open to a random page that he holds up to the camera. The glare of the computer screen renders it difficult to make out every detail, but the artistry is impressive nonetheless.

_"That's incredible. You really did that?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Peeta affirms proudly. _"I'll prove it, too. Just hold still a minute."_

_"You're going to draw for me?"_

_"Yes. Now hold still!"_ he admonishes.

Katniss watches with wonder as Peeta reaches for a sketchbook and pencil before getting to work. He draws quickly - only for a minute or two - pausing every so often to look up at her. She wonders what kind of cartoon hero - or villain - he will turn her into.

But when he tears the page out and reveals the final product, she's shocked by what she sees.

It's just a simple portrait of Katniss in her current state: headset slightly askew, a thick, dark braid dangling over her left shoulder, a plain collared shirt with a small coffee stain by the front pocket. But he's managed to make her beautiful. Radiant, even.

It takes her breath away.

 

\---

 

At first, the look of surprise on Katniss' face makes Peeta makes him worry that he's crossed some kind of line - which is funny, considering the circumstances that brought them together - but when he sees the word "Wow" cross her lips, he calms considerably.

 _"That's amazing, Peeta,"_ she says, blushing. _"You're very talented."_

 _"Thank you,"_ he tells her. _"It doesn't really do you justice, but it's what I could throw together in such a short time frame-"_

 _"No, it's perfect,"_ she assures him.

Their hands still, and for just a few moments they just sit there, letting their shy smiles do the talking. And even though it's late, and they barely know each other, Peeta's so content that he can't help but want to freeze the moment so he can live in it forever.

Katniss' face falls, and the moment is broken. _"I'd better go,"_ she says with a sigh. _"My shift ended fifteen minutes ago, and my boss just woke up to say he wants me finish this call so he can go home."_

 _"All right,"_ he relents. _"I guess I should try and get some sleep."_

 _"I hope you do,"_ she says encouragingly. _"And Peeta?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thanks for making my first day at work an interesting one."_

_"Well, I'm free again tomorrow night if you want to give it another try,"_ he jokes.

_"Maybe not for that. But I'll be in tomorrow too if you need help with any other calls....or if you just want to talk, I guess."_

_"I'd like that. Thank you."_

_"Good night, Peeta."_

_"Good night, Katniss."_

They linger a bit longer before she finally disconnects the call, leaving Peeta to sit alone in the dim light of his home office. Leaning back in his chair, he stares at his sketch of Katniss, his lips curling into a soft smile as he replays the events of the night in his mind's eye.

The paper is still clutched in his fingers when he falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the deal: I was crazy inspired by a video I saw on my beta's tumblr and put this together in a couple days. Despite the abundance of source material to work with, I still had to dig pretty deep for this one as it is my first (and likely last) foray into M territory. No offense meant to video relay interpreters, persons with hearing impairments, or phone sex workers. Or Keith Sweat.
> 
> (Constructive) feedback always welcome :)


End file.
